


A beggar's vow

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: I've always pictured Muffet as identifying more as a spider than as a monster. And it's just  a headcanon of mine that the spiders were there before monsters came





	A beggar's vow

Huddled in stolen blankets, a young girl gripped a small cup and begged. Doing so was normally above her standards, but who could maintain standards at a time like this?

Her brothers and sisters were dying. Entire nests - families of men, women and children - had suffered from overexposure overnight. This was the monsters' fault. Hoards of fools, changing the weather of a whole ecosystem without thought.

She could not turn a blind eye to their suffering.

She gripped the cup tightly, it trembling with her shivers. "I'll make them pay." The spider monster hissed. "I'll swear, they will all pay."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Muffet as identifying more as a spider than as a monster. And it's just a headcanon of mine that the spiders were there before monsters came


End file.
